


What Could Have Been

by NoForkingClue



Series: Love Hurts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: The Master dreams of what could've been between the two of you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Love Hurts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	What Could Have Been

The Master stared at the sleeping person in his arms. You head was resting on his chest and your left arm was wrapped around his waist. He gently ran the fingers through your hair and smiled when you let out a soft groan.

At this very moment you were his.

Not the Doctor’s.

His.

He felt you shift in his arms and slowly opened your eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Late. Go back to sleep, you need your rest.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Timelords need less sleep then humans. You should sleep.”

He pressed a kiss on your forehead and smiled when you leaned up towards it. You craved his attention, his warmth, him.

And he craved you. The kindness you showed him, the hand of friendship you offered him. And he selfishly took all of it. You made him feel wanted, that you needed him to look after you, to protect you, to love you.

He first encountered you when you were travelling with the Doctor. You were being dragged around by her and he found it easy to quickly kidnap you and use you as bait to lure the Doctor to him. But instead of yelling and demanding it know his plans (like most of the other pests the Doctor called friends) you remained calm. You tried to get to know him, to talk to him instead screaming nonsense. And to his surprise, you managed to escape without the Doctor’s help.

You truly were an interesting human.

He made sure to spend more time with you whenever he encountered the Doctor. Whether that was through kidnapping or separating you from your friends. Each time you treated him the same- with kindness, with empathy.

He had forgotten how much he missed that.

He suppose that was how he fell for you. The first person in hundreds of years to show him one ounce of kindness and he melted.

You refused to tell the Master when you exactly fell for him. Maybe it was the times when he snuck you off the TARDIS, to show you all the places the Doctor refused to go. Maybe it was the fact that the Doctor kept things from you and her other companions. Or maybe it was the fact that the Master spent time and listened to you. The Doctor never seemed to have any time for you and you were growing frustrated with her.

“Master?”

He hadn’t realised that you hadn’t gone back to sleep.

“Yes?”

You sat up and cupped his face. He closed his eyes and leant into your touch.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

The Master grasped your hand and laced your fingers together. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against your knuckles.

“I love you.” He said

You laughed and smiled at him. That was one of the Master’s favourite things about you. The way your smile could light up an entire room.

“Oh Master,” you said, “I lo-“

*

The Master woke up with a gasp. He had been having the same dream for the past week and each night he woke up just before you told him that you loved him.

The world could be a cruel place sometimes.

He ran his fingers threw his hair as he thought back to you. His beautiful human that would never be his.

You had made _that_ perfectly clear.

His thought drifted back to when he last saw you. Your face and once white toga, covered in ash as Rome burned around you, the tracks from your tears showing a stark contrast to the grim covering your face. The crackle of burning wood and the screams of desperate Romans trying to flee the blaze.

And he laughed.

Throughout the pain and suffering of humanity, how helpless the Doctor was to prevent a fixed point, how easy it had been to start the fire.

His enjoyment of the moment had cost him you.

He remembered reaching out to you, telling you to come with him. How terrified and angry you had been as you backed away from him. He had never seen you look at him like that before. You refused to go with him, you were going back to the Doctor. You said that if you ever saw him again it would be too soon. How you had thought he was changing.

Then you left. You had ran back to the safety of the TARDIS. Back to the arms of the Doctor.

All he was left with was dreams of what could have been.

And an empty bed that was too big for one person.


End file.
